danzxvfan8275fandomcom-20200213-history
I will delete this page when I'm done
Wat heeft Stalin betekend voor de geschiedenis? Inleiding Stalin is een naam die iedereen wel kent, maar weet iedereen ook wat voor impact hij heeft gehad op de wereld? Wij stonden er versteld van hoeveel we eigenlijk al van Stalin wisten, maar ook kwamen we erachter dat heel veel dingen voor ons nog onbekend waren. Hierdoor leek het ons interessant om onze Praktische Opdracht aan Stalin te wijden. Wat heeft Stalin betekend voor de geschiedenis? Wat voor invloed heeft zijn leven op de wereld gehad en wat betekent dat voor ons nu in het heden? Om dit uit te leggen hebben wij ervoor gekozen om ons te focussen op de volgende onderwerpen: Stalins ideologie, zijn invloed op de bevolking en wat hij heeft betekend op het wereldtoneel. Hierdoor zijn wij uitgekomen op de volgende deelvragen: 1. Wat was de ideologie van Stalin? 2. Welke invloed heeft Stalin gehad op de bevolking? 3. Wat was de rol van Stalin in de Tweede Wereldoorlog? Beknopte biografie Jozef Stalin werd geboren als Jozef Vissarionovitsj Dzjoegasjvili in een arm Georgisch gezin met een autoritaire vader. Jozef studeerde voor priester, maar werd van de opleiding verwijderd voor het koesteren van revolutionaire, communistische ideeën en het lezen van teksten over Karl Marx. Hij sloot zich aan bij Lenins Russische marxistisch-bolsjewistische politieke partij, zorgde voor geld voor de partij door overvallen te plegen en werd hiervoor meerdere malen gearresteerd en zelfs naar Siberië verbannen. Ook liet hij zich hernoemen tot Stalin nu hij op nationaal niveau werkte, dat zoveel als “man van staal” betekent. Later werd hij commandant in het Rode Leger en daar leerde hij een les die hij zijn hele verdere leven ten uitvoer zou brengen: de dood is het effectiefste politieke middel. Stalin werd secretaris-generaal van de partij, een functie die uiteindelijk zou uitgroeien tot de belangrijkste van de Sovjet-Unie. Nadat Lenin vanwege gezondheidsredenen zijn ambt als premier van de Sovjet-Unie niet meer kon uitvoeren, volgde er een machtsstrijd tussen Stalin en zijn rivaal Trotski om die positie, die eerstgenoemde uiteindelijk zou winnen. In deze periode kwam Stalin met het idee van het socialisme in één land, in plaats van een wereldrevolutie en hij pleitte voor collectivisering van de landbouw en de snelle en succesvolle industrialisatie van de Sovjet-Unie, wat hij financierde door het bezit van de rijken te onteigenen en realiseerde met behulp van inzet van dwangarbeiders. Stalin trok steeds meer macht naar zich toe door zijn politieke tegenstanders uit de weg te ruimen tijdens zijn Grote Zuivering. Hij sloot in 1939 het Molotov-von Ribbenttropt met Hitler zodat de Tweede Wereldoorlog kon beginnen. Ondanks de afspraken viel Hitler de Sovjet-Unie toch aan, maar Stalin sloeg terug, wat uiteindelijk leidde tot de capitulatie van Nazi-Duitsland. Kort na de oorlog trok Stalin de teugels weer hard aan, maar toch gedoogde hij nu wel verscheidene religies. Nu de Sovjet-Unie verzwakt was door de oorlog, wilde hij van de Oost-Europese landen satellietstaten maken, die bescherming konden bieden tegen de andere geallieerden. In 1953 stierf Stalin door onbekende oorzaak. Wat was de ideologie van Stalin? Stalin aan de macht Stalin volgde de leer van het communisme. Het communisme is een sociale, politieke en economische ideologie die is gericht op de oprichting van een klasseloze, staatloze en socialistische samenleving. De ideologie is gebaseerd op gemeenschappelijk eigendom van productiemiddelen, waarbij iedereen produceert naar vermogen en neemt naar behoefte. Stalin had zijn eigen stroming binnen het communisme, het stalinisme. Stalinisme/Pseudo-socialisme Stalin wilde in de voetsporen van Lenin en Marx treden, maar brak om praktische redenen (zijn doel was om hiermee zijn macht en de partij te verstevigen) met twee van de basisnormen van het marxisme. De eerste norm waarmee hij brak was: ‘de staat moet verdwijnen’. Stalin besloot hier om een compleet andere richting op te gaan dan zijn voorgangers; hij koos er namelijk voor om de staat centraal te stellen en deze enorm te verheerlijken, omdat dit vanwege propagandistische redenen beter uitkwam. De tweede norm waarmee gebroken werd is de basis van het marxisme: iedereen is gelijk (de klassen moesten verdwijnen). Stalin creëerde een klasse van partijleden en mensen met bijzondere vaardigheden in bijvoorbeeld sport, kunst en schrijven. Deze klasse had vele privileges. Stalin centraliseerde iedere tak van het openbare leven en het liefst nog verder. Hij probeerde zo een constante controle uit te oefenen op de samenleving. Stalin stelde dat een strikte dictatuur een vereiste was om het volk onder de duim te houden. Stalin gebruikte intimidatie om zijn invloed op het volk te vergroten. Stalin schiep zo pure angst onder de bevolking, wat resulteerde in een loyale en gehoorzame bevolking die geen andere keus had dan de leider op handen te dragen. Dit noemt men de Stalincultus. Nog een onderdeel van deze cultus was de enorme persoonsverheerlijking rond de figuur Stalin. Stalin hield het liefste een zo groot mogelijke afstand tussen hem en het volk. Hij zag zichzelf op de eerste plaats en het volk op de tweede. Je kan zeggen dat dat aan het einde van zijn regime één van de belangrijkste kenmerken was. Toen Stalin aan de macht kwam, stond hij gelijk voor een probleem. De kwestie die in die tijd bovenaan op de politieke agenda stond, was de industrialisatie van de Sovjet-Unie. De Sovjetleiders waren het erover eens dat het leggen van een degelijke industriële basis voorwaarde was voor de opbouw van een communistische maatschappij en voor een succesvolle verdediging in geval van oorlog. Stalin had al gekozen voor de opbouw van het socialisme in één land, in plaats van een revolutie op wereldniveau, wat Stalin zag als onhaalbaar op de korte termijn. Hij koos nu ook voor een geforceerde industrialisatie, in combinatie met een gedwongen collectivisatie van de landbouw. Hij pakte de industrialisatie in feite aan alsof het een militaire operatie was. Alle economische middelen werden geconcentreerd in de opbouw van de zware industrie. (Deze produceert zware machines e.d., in tegenstelling tot bijvoorbeeld consumptiegoederen.) De overige sectoren van de economie, met name de landbouw, werden daartoe genadeloos uitgeknepen en moesten aan het centrale gezag ondergeschikt worden gemaakt. De industrialisatie werd uiteindelijk een groter succes dan de collectivisatie van de landbouw. Het stalinistische systeem slaagde er dankzij dwang en de geplande economie in om de Sovjet-Unie van het niveau van een derde wereldland op te tillen naar dat van een supermacht. Door de gecentraliseerde planning liep de steeds complexer wordende economie echter vanaf de jaren zestig vast. Welke invloed heeft Stalin gehad op de bevolking? Stalin aan de muur Stalin bracht duidelijke structuur aan in zijn socialistische planning. Dit deed hij door middel van de Vijfjarenplannen. Hierbij creëerde hij veel arbeidsplaatsen, breidde de industrie uit en legde nieuwe wegen aan. Voor Stalin was zijn trots erg belangrijk en daarom zette hij het volk zwaar onder druk. Hij heeft er alles aan gedaan om aan de macht te komen en daarom werd het volk ook de kans gegeven om hogerop te komen, door de inkomensverschillen en de promotiekansen. Dit laatste zorgde voor concurrentie op de werkvloer. Stalin was erg gebrand op de absolute macht; hij durfde het volk niet de macht te geven. Maar alle overige sociale klassen heeft hij volledig afgeschaft, wat dus ten koste ging van de gevestigde orde. Dit zorgde voor de nodige conflicten. Stalin was geen goed voorbeeld voor zijn bevolking. Hij hield een grote afstand tussen hem en zijn onderdanen. Dit terwijl hij zich in de propaganda liet zien als ‘vader van het volk’. Stalin streefde ernaar dat iedereen naar zijn capaciteiten zou werken. Dit probeerde hij te bereiken door het laten ontwikkelen van het volk, onder andere door het invoeren van gratis staatsonderwijs en het afschaffen van de huidige werkverdeling. Hij betrok ook vrouwen bij het arbeidsproces. De opvoedtaak van de vrouwen nam de regering voor een deel op zich met het gratis staatsonderwijs. Stalin beperkte de werkvrijheid van het volk. Je mocht niet van baan wisselen wanneer je eenmaal een baan had en je werd gestraft wanneer je dit toch deed. Het volk was ook niet toegestaan te verhuizen zonder goede reden en het privé-bezit verminderde ook ontzettend in de tijd van Stalin; alles collectiviseerde, inclusief de landbouw. Grote bedrijven en fabrieken raakten hun bezittingen kwijt aan de staatsindustrie. Stalin streefde naar een gecentraliseerd bestuur. Hij probeerde ook invloed uit te oefenen op hoe zijn onderdanen dachten. Wanneer dit niet lukte, werden ze toch geacht om naar Stalins idealen te handelen. Hierdoor werd het voor het volk steeds lastiger om hun geloof uit te oefenen. Het Eerste Vijfjarenplan (1928-1932) had veel gevolgen voor de bevolking van Rusland. Doordat de steden steeds leefbaarder werden en er overal scholen, ziekenhuizen en bibliotheken uit de grond gestampt werden, trokken er veel mensen van het platteland naar de stad. Het Eerste Vijfjarenplan was vooral gericht op een gigantische productie van staal en elektriciteit. Dus de industrie veranderde van gewone industrie naar zware industrie. Er werden grote doelen gesteld, die behaald dienden te worden. Dit waren tevens kenmerken voor de periode van de collectivisatie. Op 1 december 1934 luidde de moord op politicus Sergej Kirov (hij werd zó populair bij de Russische bevolking, dat Stalin zijn voormalige vertrouweling als een bedreiging ging zien) de Grote Zuivering in. Dit omvat alle moorden die Stalin liet plegen op zijn tegenstanders. Stalin had namelijk een constante en grote angst dat anderen zijn machtspositie aan zouden tasten en uit paranoia liet hij iedereen die hij ook maar een beetje wantrouwde oppakken en vermoorden. Het doel was om voor eens en voor altijd af te rekenen met de vijanden van het socialisme, Stalins partij-ideologie. Mensen die veroordeeld werden tijdens de Grote Zuivering, werden meestal ter dood veroordeeld of naar de goelags gestuurd. Verder zijn de goelags berucht, strafkampen waarin de gevangenen zware arbeid moesten verrichten. De omstandigheden in de werkkampen waren bijzonder slecht en mensen moesten vaak letterlijk doorwerken tot ze erbij neervielen. Stalin kon je om allerlei redenen naar een van zijn vele werkkampen sturen. Het beruchte artikel 58, een wetsartikel tegen staats vijandige activiteiten, maakte het mogelijk om letterlijk iedereen op te sluiten, onder de noemer “Vijanden van het Volk”. Er wordt vanuit gegaan dat meer dan 2 miljoen mensen in deze goelags gevangen hebben gezeten. Tot op de dag van vandaag wordt Stalin nog steeds door veel Russen gezien als rolmodel. Hij wordt in de schoolboeken afgebeeld als een man die in staat was op een efficiënte manier grote projecten uit te voeren. Hij wordt vereerd (mensen hebben bijvoorbeeld portretten van hem aan de muur hangen) en er worden nog steeds bloemen voor hem neergelegd bij de muur van het Kremlin. Door de massale inzet van dwangarbeiders werd de Sovjet-Unie snel geïndustrialiseerd. Het land transformeerde van een achtergebleven agrarische samenleving naar een geïndustrialiseerde wereldmacht. Wat was Stalins rol in de Tweede Wereldoorlog? Stalin aan het front Je zou Stalin kunnen zien als een van de grote veroorzakers van het uitbreken van de Tweede Wereldoorlog. De Sovjet-Unie zag Nazi-Duitsland als een bedreiging en daarom zocht Stalin toenadering tot Groot-Brittannië en Frankrijk. De Britten en Fransen nodigden de Sovjet-Unie echter niet uit bij de onderhandelingen in aanloop naar het Verdrag van München. Naar latere onderhandelingen stuurden zij slechts lage officieren, wat door de Sovjets als belediging werd ervaren. Zij voelden zich niet serieus genomen door het westen. Daarop paste Stalin zijn strategie aan en zocht nu toenadering tot Nazi-Duitsland. De twee landen sloten een niet-aanvalsverdrag, het Molotov-Ribbentroppact. Daarmee was het begin van de Tweede Wereldoorlog onvermijdelijk geworden. Dit was de bedoeling van de Sovjets: zij hoopten dat hun vijanden elkaar zouden verzwakken, zodat zij zelf de lachende derde konden worden. Zonder dit pact had Hitler zijn Poolse inval namelijk niet kunnen starten omdat hij dan een groot risico liep op een tweefrontenoorlog met zowel Groot-Brittannië en Frankrijk als de Sovjet-Unie. In de clausule spraken Hitler en Stalin af Polen onder elkaar te verdelen, zodat ze beide flinke gebiedsuitbreiding wisten te verzekeren. Dat deze twee aartsvijanden met tegenstrijdige ideologieën een verbond sloten, had niemand zien aankomen en sloeg in als een bom in Europa. Nazi-Duitsland viel Polen in het westen binnen, de Sovjet-Unie in het oosten en waar beide legers elkaar tegenkwamen, werd hun samenwerking gevierd met een grote parade in Brest-Litovsk. Om het Poolse verzet tegen de Russische overheersing de kop in te drukken, werden op orders van Stalin tienduizenden Poolse intellectuelen en officieren vermoord of verbannen naar Siberië. Daarna volgde de Russische bezetting van de Baltische staten. Nog later moesten ook Finland en delen van Roemenië eraan geloven, allemaal gebieden die aan het Rusland onder de tsaren hadden toebehoord. Ondanks de afspraken tussen Hitler en Stalin, mondde dit alles uit in een wedloop wie de meeste gebieden kon bezetten. Hitler wilde zijn samenwerking met Stalin voortzetten, maar Stalin stuurde Molotov naar Berlijn, die invloed op de Balkan eiste, en een militaire basis aan de Bosporus, waar de Sovjet-Unie haar invloed kon uitbreiden richting Turkije. Hitler ging hier niet mee akkoord en ging in 1941 over tot een aanval op de Sovjet-Unie genaamd Operatie Barbarossa, wat in strijd was met het Molotov-Ribbentroppact, waarmee het in feite meteen was opgeheven. Daarmee verraste Hitler Stalin, die weliswaar had gerekend op een oorlog met Nazi-Duitsland, maar niet al zo snel. Stalin was nog niet klaar voor een grootschalige oorlog en moest toezien hoe zijn land grote gebieden moest afstaan aan de Duitsers. De eerste dagen was Stalin depressief en apathisch, en trok zich in zijn huisje op het platteland terug. Toen de overige leden van het Centraal Bureau hem kwamen opzoeken om hem te smeken maatregelen te nemen, was Stalin zo paranoïde dat hij aanvankelijk dacht dat ze hem kwamen arresteren. Maar hij nam wel zijn maatregelen door honderden industrieën in het westen van de Sovjet-Unie naar het oosten te verplaatsen, zodat ze veilig waren voor de Duitsers, en door meer militairen te sturen, wat een optie was nu Japan Singapore aanviel en geen bedreiging meer vormde voor de Sovjet-Unie. Op de derde spotprent op onze kaft is dit alles te zien. Stalin en Hitler leggen hun onderlinge verschillen in ideologieën naast zich neer om er zelf beter van te worden en besluiten Oost-Europa onder elkaar te verdelen, wat inslaat als een bom bij de geallieerden. Onder het plaatje staat de voorspellende tekst ”Wonder how long the honeymoon will last?”, wat slaat op het verbreken door Hitler van de gemaakte afspraken: Nazi-Duitsland valt de Sovjet-Unie binnen en het Molotov-Von Ribbenttroppact heeft geen waarde meer. Maar pas toen de Russische winter inviel, liepen de Duitse troepen vast. Echter, door Stalins Grote Zuivering waren er amper nog capabele officieren over. Begin december 1941 stond het Duitse leger voor Moskou. Daarop verplaatste Stalin het regeringsapparaat naar Koejbysjev, maar zelf bleef hij in Moskou om een tegenaanval voor te bereiden, die slaagde. Maar het echte keerpunt was de Slag om Stalingrad. Stalin wist via de spion Richard Sorge dat Japan de Sovjet-Unie zou aanvallen nadat Duitsland een willekeurige stad aan de Wolga had ingenomen. Daarom liet Stalin troepen van Siberië overkomen naar Stalingrad om de stad koste wat het kost te verdedigen en de troepen sloegen de Duitse aanvallen af, wat het begin van de Russische opmars inluidde. Deze oorlog wordt ook wel de Grote Vaderlandse Oorlog genoemd. Het is de meest verwoestende landoorlog uit de geschiedenis van de mensheid en kostte wereldwijd 50 miljoen mensen het leven. Dat werd nog versterkt doordat de Duitsers hun nazi-ideologie toepasten en de als minderwaardig beschouwde Slavische bevolking en Joden uit de weg ruimden om zo Lebensraum voor het eigen volk creëren. Op hun beurt deden de Sovjetsoldaten wraakoefeningen toen zij in 1945 Duitsland binnenvielen. In maart 1945 volgde de omsingeling van Berlijn en op 2 mei 1945 viel de stad. De winst in de Grote Vaderlandse Oorlog en de Duitse capitulatie op 9 mei 1945 leverden Stalin een heldenstatus op. Kort na de oorlog werden de teugels in eigen land weer strak aangetrokken. De terreur keerde terug en de Sovjetkrijgsgevangenen die uit de Duitse kampen waren bevrijd, werden veroordeeld tot dwangarbeid in Siberië wegens "lafheid". Een van de redenen kan zijn dat Stalin zijn verwoeste land weer snel op wilde bouwen, een andere is wellicht Stalins angst dat oorlogshelden als Georgi Zjoekov populairder zouden worden dan hijzelf. Kenmerkende Aspecten 1 Het voeren van twee wereldoorlogen en 6 Verwoestingen op niet eerder vertoonde schaal door massavernietigingswapens en de betrokkenheid van de burgerbevolking bij oorlogvoering Door het Molotov-Von Ribbentroppact met Nazi-Duitsland-leider Adolf Hitler te sluiten, kon de Tweede Wereldoorlog beginnen. Stalin heeft veel van zijn werknemers weggezuiverd uit wantrouwen en hij heeft ook veel slachtoffers gemaakt onder zijn burgers: in totaal waarschijnlijk meer dan 10 miljoen. Ook spaarden de Sovjetsoldaten bij hun wraak oefeningen tijdens de inval in Duitsland in 1945 onder leiding van Stalin de Duitse bevolking niet. Door de Duitse capitulatie werd hij in eigen land gezien als de grote overwinnaar van de Tweede Wereldoorlog. 2 De crisis van het wereldkapitalisme Verschillende landen leden onder de gevolgen van de eerste wereldoorlog, dit bracht economische moeilijkheden met zich mee. Men probeerde deze moeilijkheden op te lossen maar dit alles was tevergeefs, want het kwam in 1929 toch echt tot een wereldcrisis. De Sovjet-Unie had enige jaren daarvoor gebroken met het kapitalisme en had ervoor gekozen om met het communisme verder te gaan. Zij hadden dus geen last van deze wereldcrisis. Na de crisis werd het al vrij snel duidelijk dat Lenin een goede keuze had gemaakt door te kiezen voor het communisme. 3 Het in praktijk brengen van de totalitaire ideologieën: communisme en nationaal-socialisme Toen Stalin aan de macht kwam was het eerste wat hij deed het land industrialiseren, om de achterstand van de Sovjet-Unie weg te werken. Dit ging gepaard met een centralisatie van het bestuur waardoor Stalin zijn macht makkelijker kon uitoefenen. Hierdoor werd zijn positie zo sterk dat er een ware persoonsverheerlijking/Stalincultus op gang kwam. 4 Racisme en discriminatie die leidden tot de genocide In de Sovjet-Unie was weinig sprake van discriminatie. Het volk werd sterk onderdrukt, maar dit betrof geen specifieke rassen, maar de gehele bevolking. Aan het einde van Stalins leven maakte hij wel openbaar dat hij antisemitistisch is, en dit resulteerde in een onterechte beschuldiging van Joodse artsen die een aanslag gepland zouden hebben. Ondanks het verbod op discriminatie is het de Joden in de loop der tijd soms wel moeilijk gemaakt. 5 Vormen van verzet tegen het West-Europese imperialisme Stalin focuste zich op het in praktijk brengen van het stalinisme in zijn eigen land. Het was niet zijn bedoeling om zich met andere landen te bemoeien en hij had daardoor niets te maken met het imperialisme. 7 De rol van moderne propaganda- en communicatiemiddelen en vormen van massaorganisatie In de Sovjet-Unie werd veel gebruik gemaakt van propaganda om de bevolking te overtuigen van de voordelen van een communistische samenleving. Stalin werd afgebeeld als een grote en machtige leider. Deze verheerlijking is wel afgenomen, maar zeker nog tot de dag van vandaag zichtbaar. (massaorganisatie?) 8 De Duitse bezetting van Nederland Stalin heeft niet direct te maken gehad met de bezetting van Nederland, maar door akkoord te gaan met het Molotov Ribbentroppact heeft hij er wel mede voor gezorgd dat Hitler West-Europa, waaronder Nederland, kon veroveren. Conclusie Wat heeft Stalin betekend voor de geschiedenis? Nienke: Stalin heeft met zijn ideologie een grote invloed gehad op de wereld. Na Stalin zijn namelijk meerdere mensen in zijn voetsporen getreden, er waren ‘Stalinsteden, Stalinfabrieken, Stalinstraten en Stalindwarsstraten.’ De Stalincultus was alomtegenwoordig, je moest heilig in Stalin geloven en dat ook in woord en daad tonen. Tevens zette Stalin de Sovjet-Unie weer op de kaart, hij transformeerde het van een achtergebleven agrarische samenleving naar een geïndustrialiseerde supermacht, die iets te betekenen had in de wereld. Noah & Vivan: Door middel van de Vijfjarenplannen heeft Stalin een duidelijke structuur aangebracht in zijn socialistische planning. Dit heeft ervoor gezorgd voor urbanisatie en collectivisatie van het land. Voor Stalin was zijn trots erg belangrijk. Dit had grote gevolgen voor de bevolking. Zo werden ze onder druk gezet en het volk had geen enkele inspraak in het bestuur. Ook heeft de macht van Stalin vele doden tot gevolg gehad. Het volk moest denken zoals Stalin dit wilde. Daarentegen heeft Stalin ook goede dingen gedaan voor zijn bevolking: hij heeft het volk kansen gegeven om hogerop te komen en heeft iedereen toegang gegeven tot onderwijs. Ook heeft hij de positie van vrouwen verbeterd door vrouwen te betrekken bij het arbeidsproces. Tot op de dag van vandaag wordt Stalin nog verheerlijkt door velen russen en er wordt nog steeds om hem gerouwd. Stijn: Het uitbreken van de Tweede Wereldoorlog was een direct gevolg van Stalins handelen. De Tweede Wereldoorlog kon als het ware beginnen doordat Stalin het Molotov-Ribbenttroppact met Hitler sloot. Dat gaf Hitler de gelegenheid om Polen binnen te vallen, omdat hij niet meer hoefde te vrezen voor een tweefrontenoorlog. Ook de Sovjet-Unie bezette grote delen van Oost-Europa. Ondanks de afspraken, viel Hitler de Sovjet-Unie aan in Operatie Barbarossa, en hij veroverde grote gebieden alvorens in de Slag om Stalingrad te verliezen. De Duitsers werden steeds verder teruggedrongen en uiteindelijk moesten ze zich gewonnen geven. Stalin kwam als overwinnaar van de Tweede Wereldoorlog uit de strijd.